Conociéndote
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Desde que se conocen, saben su atracción, que va más allá de lo físico. Jasper sabe que conoce a Alice, y ella ya sabe quien es él. Y la visión de Alice a un nuevo mundo los lleva a un futuro prometedor, lejos del terror de Jasper y la nada de Alice


**Conociéndote**

_Jasper POV_

Yo, Jasper, estaba sentado, y sufriendo en silencio. Poco a poco intentaba sacar de mi cabeza ese endemoniadamente dulce y apetitoso olor que me rodeaba, siendo la sangre, mi mayor debilidad. Curioso que lo único que me hacía débil fuera lo que me mantenía contento, satisfecho; que fuera el pulso en sus muñecas, en sus cuellos, en sus ingles, lo que hacía que mi boca se llenara de ponzoña y secara mi garganta, como el desierto que acabé de visitar hacía un par de semanas solamente.

Estaba con humanos, los cuales tenían el atrevimiento de pasar a mi lado, de acercárseme unos dos metros, de verme sin temor… lo cual cambiaba radicalmente cuando fijaban sus ojos en los míos, de un rojo muy oscuro casi negro, y se aterrorizaban ante el instinto de peligro que les inspiraba. Era obvio, pues si yo fuese un mortal, me habría alejado lo más posible del monstruo que en esos momentos estaba sentado en aquella silla, con un vaso lleno de cerveza frente a él, como los demás, pero sin probar ni una sola gota. Me era repulsivo.

Tampoco es que yo fuese un pesimista… bueno, sí que lo era. Pero tenía mis razones fundamentadas. Y, por favor, no era que el mundo se hubiese ensañado en hacerme la vida lo más difícil posible, siendo mordido cuando vivía el apogeo de mi vida, en la guerra, que luego me entrenasen para ser una máquina de matar sin ninguna utilidad más que la de asesinar sin compasión y de darle placer a la sádica y lujuriosa María. Recordaba bien esas noches, con más claridad de la que deseaba, pero nada podía evitarlo. Lo único que tenía para pensar era en mi pasado, pues mi futuro no era nada alentador. Y lo que había vivido, menos. Sin embargo, era algo seguro. El dolor era mi compañero más fiel, nunca me dejaba por otro.

-No lo soportaré más. –murmuré, demasiado bajo como para que los poco sensibles oídos humanos, lo oyeran. Siempre me las arreglaba para poder insultar a medio mundo sin que nadie se diese cuenta, usando esa técnica. Era gracioso. Y también estaba cuando sentía, podía empezar a perfeccionar mi técnica de manipulación a sentimiento más concretos, siendo esta mi mejor arma.

Sí. Al "nacer", obtuve la habilidad de saber y controlar los sentimientos y emociones de las personas, tanto humanas como vampíricas. Le había sido de mucha utilidad a María cuando debía aplacar o avivar a los neófitos con los cuales yo convivía. México… Texas… me era tan lejano y tan perturbador esas noches en las cuales solo podía escuchar como los neófitos gritaban de terror cuando me tocaba _a mí_ acabar con ellos. Sus rostros, contraídos por el terror y el dolor. Sus emociones, tan poco controladas y demasiado intensas como para no sentir. Compasión, lástima, comprensión. Eso era lo que sentía hacia ellos cuando terminaba con su existencia inmaterial.

Y eso había sido hasta hacia algún tiempo. Unos años, unos meses, pocas semanas… ¿Quién cuenta, cuando vives la vida de un vampiro inmortal?

Peter y Charlotte me habían liberado. Peter con su decisión, voluntad y amor hacia ella, y Charlotte con su confianza, su entrega y su amor por él. Eso era lo que movía el mundo, o por lo menos en la totalidad de lo que los vampiros vivían. Amor… eso hacía que los ojos de ambos brillasen aunque ninguna luz los iluminase, hacía que viviesen felices, contentos en su vida tal y como era. Era lo que llenaba su vacío que yo, Jasper, sentía en mi más profundo interior.

Solitario, era protagonista de mi aventura, siendo este lo único que vivía. Intentaba controlarme en mis "comidas", no alimentándome de humanos cuando podía, y alejándome de las poblaciones, internándome a las pocas montañas, en las heladas puntas, o en las costas inhóspitas, a la orilla del océano. Atraía la atención por donde fuese, ya sea por mi belleza inusual y enigmática, o el peligro que mis ojos y movimientos divulgaban en derredor. Esta soledad no me gustaba, y me acomodaba, a la vez. No me gustaba porque, además de que sentía que me volvía loco cuando hablaba a mis pensamientos, no había nadie con quien compartir mis desdichas, mi horrible pasado, mis malditas marcas que ante ojos vampiros, hablaban de sobra. Y me acomodaba porque así no debía hablar con nadie sobre mi pasado, mi horrible pasado. No tenía que desvivirme intentando expresar lo que sentía ante otro, y así no sentía –porque inevitablemente podía sentirlo todo gracias a su "don"- el desprecio de los vampiros o el miedo humano.

Esas marcas de neófito, que tan solo lograban crearse cuando un vampiro te mordía, inyectándote su veneno, eran las cicatrices que debía llevar por toda mi existencia, diciendo que yo era peligroso. Un monstruo. Algo que, en definitiva, no debía existir. Y yo, desgraciadamente, era demasiado fuerte. El suicidio –que ya había intentado un par de veces- no funcionaba en mi caso. Así que tan solo me quedaba llevar mi cruz, marcado entre humanos y vampiros, condenado a estar solo… y sufrir.

Aunque, claro, siempre hay una excepción a la regla, y esa excepción hizo que mi mundo cambiase. Era el destino, de eso no había duda, por lo cual mi tranquilidad era magnánima.

Ella había entrado hacia unos momentos, y se había sentado a la barra, buscando algo insistentemente con la mirada, mientras ese burdo cantinero que le atendía le daba un vaso amablemente, que identifiqué como… jugo de manzana. Era rojo, y me pareció una ironía. Me fijé en ella, ya que por su palidez y falta de signos vitales me di cuenta de que ella era como yo, en el término más vago. Estaba sola, y era de la especie vampiro. Era diferente, y eso me agradaba. Rompía con lo establecido en ese lugar. Sus facciones –pues en su recorrido dio vuelta el rostro a todo el local, llamando la atención masculina de todos ante su inusual belleza- eran delicadas y pequeñas, como las de un duendecillo travieso. Sus ojos, de un rojo vivo, me llamaron la atención, pues aunque eran de ese color, no brillaban mortíferamente como los de los demás que yo hubiese conocido anteriormente. Su cabello, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era de un color azabache intenso, brillante, y perfecto, cuidado y peinado para ser un vampiro. Y sus labios… eran de un rosa suave, que me hipnotizaron durante unos instantes, los suficientes como para que me diese cuenta de mi poca discreción ante la dama, y bastante para que _ella _se diese cuenta.

Con una sonrisa, bajo del taburete, sin tocar –igual que yo- su bebida, como si ocultase un secreto a voces que se moría por contarme. Al darme cuenta de que caminaba en mi dirección, y sin quitarme los ojos de encima por un solo instante, volví a la jarra sucia que descansaba frente a mí, y le di un trago apresurado. Error. Sabía horrible, y a duras penas tuve que comportar una expresión para no escupirlo. Mi estomago era demasiado delicado como para esa basura humana. Y aunque me pudiese tomar todo el alcohol que quisiese de un tirón y sin siquiera marearme, no sé que sucedería en mi estómago. Pues bien, ignoré las miradas que me dirigían los burdos hombres, y me concentré en cuantas manchitas había en esa esquina de la mesa. Y no llevaba ni la mitad cuando escuche _su_ voz. Era suave, burlona y melodiosa, y sonaba como ella. Deliciosa, como un rayo de sol personal que se te asoma. Aunque sus palabras me confundieron, si digo la verdad -con mi palabra de caballero-.

-Has tardado mucho, y te he esperado demasiado. –dijo ella, justo a mí lado y a sabiendas de que me hablaba a mí y solo a mí.- Jasper Whitlock.

Yo, intentando ser un caballero, le vi directamente, y me levanté con cuidado y haciendo el menor ruido posible. Llevaba un sombrero algo tosco y simple, el cual me quité un momento en modo de saludo antes de contestarle.

-No sé de que me está usted hablando, señorita. –ella me sonrió, y negó suavemente con la cabeza, como si lo que yo hubiera dicho fuese una obviedad.

-Hablo de tu futuro. Y el mío. Juntos. Se lo que sucederá, y estoy en la obligación de decírtelo, pues tú eres mi destino, así como yo soy el tuyo. Soy como tú, lo sabes, y estoy segura de que sabes que digo la verdad. Sé que lo sabes.

Pues, a través de lo que yo sentía de ella, era cierto. Estaba muy segura de lo que decía, para nada perturbada y muy abierta. Sus palabras eran exigentes y vagas, siendo estas posiblemente no verídicas. Pero la manera en que lo dijo, como lo comunicó hacia mí… era verdad. Lo sabía, y sabía que ella era mi destino. Juntos y unidos. Le sonreí, y ajustándome el sombrero en la cabeza, le tomé suavemente de la mano, a lo cual ella me la sostuvo, sonriéndome de nuevo, dándome su calidez. Se veía… feliz. Tan diferente a mi mundo.

Sangre, muerte, decadencia y guerra. Eso lo venía viendo desde los diecisiete años, y luego… estaba ella.

-Antes de partir, ¿puedo saber como se llama la señorita? –pregunté, en un tono algo jocoso, a la vez que partía luego de dejar un par de dólares al lado de la casi no tocada jarra. Íbamos a paso lento, y nos dirigíamos a la salida.- Ya que supongo que haremos un gran viaje.

-Así es, Jasper Whitlock. Yo soy Alice. Encantada de conocerte.

Salimos a la calle, la cual llena de los nuevos autos que llegaban del viejo continente, fue fácil de cruzar. Con _ella_. Y al llegar a la otra esquina, donde un bosque nos llamaba, nos internamos en él. Y allí, corrimos con todas nuestras ganas, en un acuerdo tácito de miradas, en un asentimiento mudo. Sin dirección, sin límites, sin término. Solo corríamos, _juntos_.

Y de esa manera, supe que nunca más iba a estar solo. Porque la tenía a ella.

_Alice._


End file.
